The Life Forgotten
by nstar1020
Summary: Skylar thought she could forget her past and move on with her life, but an unexpected visitor warns her of great danger ahead. Now, Skylar must leave her fiancé, Ty, in order to figure out why she's being targeted and by whom...all while saving her relationship with the man she loves.
1. Chapter 1

My life, as I knew it, was over. I had finally done the thing I promised myself I wouldn't do. I hurt him and I knew it. He knew it. There was an awkward silence between us. One that would remain as such until either of us could form the right words. Words that didn't make things worse. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I wanted to say something to make all this disappear. To make what I said, vanish into thin air. But that wasn't possible. _This isn't happening. This isn't real._ But it's very much real. No matter how many times I tell myself.

 _He's walking away. He didn't say a word. He just, walks away. Why? Why is he doing this? Does he not care? I have to say something._ As I see him walk back towards the door, I let out the only words that form in that blank mind of mine.

"Stop!"

Surprisingly, he does as I say and looks at me. Those deep green eyes staring at me as though he can see right through me. It surprises me and it stings. Like a thorn from a rose.

"Why are you leaving?"

I can see him thinking about his way to respond. The way his brow arches. The way his breathing goes from fast to steady like the beat of a drum. I'm scared and he stares at me, knowing damn well I am.

He begins to speak but before any words come out, his phone rings. The little song I chose for him last month was so annoying to him, but he kept it because he knew I enjoyed it. I had even made a little jingle for it. He answered it and I watched his mouth move as he spoke every word into the little speaker.

"I'll be right there. No problem."

He ends it. He stares at the phone but for a moment before moving his eyes to the carpeted floor. _Look at me Ty. Look me in the face. Please._ But he doesn't.

"I have to go the office," he says.

He walks towards the door. Still not even giving as much as a sideways glance. He opens the door, but stops before stepping out.

"I'll be home after 10. Don't wait up."

Then he disappears.

I stand in the empty hall. Listening to sounds around. The sound of his car starting then leaving, the sound of the clock, the sound of the light music playing in the bedroom, the sound of the neighborhood children running wildly in the streets. I run to the kitchen, past the stove, reaching for the drawer beside it. I scramble through looking for something, anything, with a sharp point. _A knife. Perfect._ I place the sharp object on my skin, pushing harder. Tensing up as I see blood slowly oozing out. _What am I doing? This isn't right. Stop it Skylar. Stop._ I take the blade and throw it across the room. Watching it land near the door. Slowly, I slide to the ground. Wiping the blood off. I pull my legs to my chest and cry. Cry to my heart's content. The tears stream down my face. I shudder as I hold myself tight. _What have I done? What am I doing?_


	2. Chapter 2

I stay in that spot for as long as I can remember. I even think I may have fell asleep, for when I wake up, I'm no longer in the kitchen. I'm in my bed. I look to the left of me and see Ty, soundly asleep. His breath is steady and it's calming. I can't help but stare because he looks so perfect. So peaceful. I sit up and look at where I had the blade. There was a bandage there. I knew Ty wrapped it. _Crap._ I ease, slowly, trying not to wake him. I go into the bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror. Looking at the pathetic woman I was yesterday. _Ty must have been so disappointed in me. I promised him I wouldn't do it, but I broke that promise._ I started the water for my shower and started getting undressed, until I heard something fall. Something like a book. I turned the water off and crept down the hall. I had Ty's baseball bat in my hand, gripping tightly onto it. I paused, listening for any sign of someone or something in the house. A movement of feet. That was all I needed to hear. I popped from behind the corner. Ready to strike when I saw him. The guy I swore I never wanted to see again. The guy that ruined my life before I met Ty. The guy who brought me into this life and could take me out, just as easily.

"Skylar!"

I drop the bat, as he comes closer to me.

"David."

He pulls me into a hug as I keep my hands at my side. He places his hands on my shoulders, looking me over as though I'm his little girl again.

"What are you doing here," I ask coldly.

He looks at me as though I just asked him to kill an innocent child.

"Did you forget you had a father Sky? And I thought your mother had a short memory."

I look at him. My eyes cold. My skin hot. Blood boiling.

"Don't you dare talk about her. You don't care about her."

"Skylar, please. You know that isn't true."

I look at him. I see his eyes soften and I know I hit a nerve. And he deserves to feel the pain and hurt. It was his fault she died to begin with. I back away from him, standing with my back straight, head high, and glare him down. We stand in silence until I hear Ty call for me.

"Skylar, is that you?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

My dad stares at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ty?"

I look at Ty as he comes out the room, then back at the man I despise.

"Yes. Ty. He's my fiance."

Ty comes in, wearing sweats and a white shirt. I can smell his cologne. It had an airy scent. A scent so distinct that I just had to buy it. A scent that smelled so good, he would wear it everyday. I liked the fact that he did. It showed that even through our ups and downs, my likes and opinions were valued. He stands near me, breathing heavy, and I can tell he's pissed.

"Skylar, who is this?"

My dad looks at Ty to me then smiles that devilish smile of his. _God, I hate you._

"I see Skylar doesn't speak of me much. My name is David Fairson. Her father."

He holds out his hand for him to shake but Ty ignore it. Instead, he looks at me as though he can't stand me. His eyes grow cold and his face is red. His jaw is tight and I can tell he's trying to hold back words to yell at me. All eyes are on me now.

"Skylar, how come I've never heard of Mr. Fairson?"

I stare at him with a blank face. I never told Ty about my past. He doesn't know my real name, my family or friends. I told him I was adopted. I didn't tell him all the terrible things about my childhood. I felt if I did, he'd see me as a little kid grasping onto the little life I had left when in reality, I wanted to forget it all and start over. Now my past has come back to haunt me and I'm not ready yet. _I should have told Ty. Why didn't I tell my own fiance?_

"Can I talk to you outside?"

I motion for my dad to follow me out as I walk towards the door. I take one last look at Ty before heading out. I can see the pain and anger in his eyes and in his facial expression. _Great. Thanks a lot dad._

"What the hell, David?! Why are you here?"

I'm pissed off that he's here. I'm pissed off he's even living. I'm still pissed off about what he did. And he knows it.

"You are such an ass. How could you just pop out of nowhere after 5 years?!"

"Skylar, listen. I don't mean to upset you or come here unannounced."

I'm upset. No, I'm angry. I'm straight up furious _._ He continues.

"I only came to warn you. You're in danger. This boy you're with, you'll bring him down. You'll ruin him. Just like your mother."

There it was. Exactly what I was waiting for. _He blames me?! I'm not the one who drove her to her death._ I look away from him. I don't want to see his smug face. The face I used to love and kiss. The face that belonged to the man I called, Dad. No. I couldn't stand the sight of him.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean danger, David?"

He sighs. Hearing me call him David hurts him. And I'm glad it does. I hit nerves for him and I love that. I love that with only a couple of words, I can ruin his day. He looks away, staring at the neighbors kids playing in the sprinkler. He smiles and I know he's lost in thought. As if he's remembering the 'good 'ole days.'

"I remember you doing that. So young. So beautiful. And safe. For now."

He looks back at me and tears form in my eyes. _No. Don't cry for him. Hold the tears back._

"You need to go David. And never come back."

I say this with no emotion. With not a care in the world. I expect him to fight me. To curse. To do something or anything. But, he doesn't. He looks defeated and I know I've won.

"If that's what you'd like. Just know that I'll always love you."

 _Psh. Right. If you think that killing your wife and disowning your daughter is love, then yeah. You sure as hell love me._ I watch as he gets into his beige '72 Mercedes-Benz 350SL. It's the same car he had when I was a little girl. My arms are folded across my chest. He pulls back out of the driveway and keeps straight until turning a corner. Hopefully, that's the last time I ever see that car. I turn to go back into the house when Ty opens the door. _Shit._ I walk past him, without look at his face. I can't look at his face. Not after this and last night.

"Skylar, we need to talk."

I freeze, the words he says, echoing in my head. _We need to talk? That doesn't sound good._

"What is it we need to talk about," I ask, knowing damn well what he means.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Skylar!"

He says it as though he was reading my mind. He continues with a higher, more angry tone. A tone I've only heard once in our 10 years of knowing each other.

"Who the hell was that and who the hell are you!?"

I try to find the words to soothe him to. To let him know not to be upset. My back is still turned away from him. It's like I can feel his breath on my neck. It's warm. It's soothing. But not right now. Right now, it's cold and I shudder at the mere thought of looking him in his eyes. Seeing the liar he sees. I don't like that one bit.

I don't say a word to him. Not one damn word. He sighs and I know he's frustrated. Frustrated and upset. _Can I blame him?_ I turn and face him. And i see what I didn't want to see. Disappointment.

"Ty, I can explain."

"Start talking Skylar. Or is that even your fucking name?"

I hear and see the anger he feels. It breaks my heart that he's angry. That I, yet again hurt him. I sigh and stare at the floor. _Just tell him the truth. There's no turning back from this._

"Skylar!"

He practically yells my name making me jump. I continue to look down. Trying to figure out what to say to the man I love. To the man who trusted me for so long and is now questioning every truth I told. He moves closer to me. Resting his arms on my shoulders. I look into his eyes. Without saying a word, I know, just by looking into those honest, loving green eyes of his, he's begging me. Pleading for me to tell him the truth. My heart beats faster. My skin gets warmer. Hands sweatier than ever. My mouth goes dry and the words won't come out. _God damn it, what's wrong with you. Just breath and tell him your name._ I inhale and exhale, slowly before saying anything.

"My name is not Skylar Rose Abbott. My name is Skylar Gray Fairston."


End file.
